Equestria Nigthmare
by gaboguason1
Summary: Luego de matar a tres ponies en un bar, tomo camino para buscar sobrevivientes en medio de esta tragedia que se sufre en Equestria, ponies que se comen entre sí, gente que conoceré a trasfondo, personas que se vuelven más que amigos conmigo, y sacrificios que duelen hacerse, busco un lugar o sitio donde no hayan estas cosas... ¿Encontraré lo que busco? ¿Sobreviviré al menos?


_Muy buenas a todos, soy gaboguason1 comentándoles mi primer fanfiction que he hecho hasta ahora, debo dejar claro que se narrara en primera persona la historia y también deje unas referencias a otras cosas, como videojuegos, películas, otros fanfictions, etc. ¿podrán descubrirlas?, espero que les guste._

Hay veces, donde la vida te dice algo, sin escucharla, la escuchas, sin tener certeza lo que haces, lo haces, haces caso a esa voz, sin saber su tono, su idioma, de donde proviene, escuchas a veces cosas que no quieres oír, que quieres evitar, pero lo que sientes al escucharlo, por dentro sabes que está mal, pero fuera de ti crees que está bien; hace frío, pero a la vez calor, tengo mucha hambre, camino como vagabundo en las calles que escapaba de mí mismo, estoy solo, pero a la vez acompañado, esas voces son mi compañía. Siento que me cogen ambas patas traseras, no puedo hablar, me secuestran, intento soltarme, tengo mucha hambre, tengo mucho miedo, tienen mucho miedo, voces empiezan a rondar sobre mí, tenemos mucho miedo, un golpe en mi cabeza, sangre, me duermo... Entonces... Despierto.

**Equestria Nigthmare: Capítulo 1: Donde apenas empieza todo.**

Me llamo Gabriel Blue pero prefiero que me llamen Gabo, soy un Pegaso con pelaje azul claro, una cabellera un poco larga de azul oscuro y negro dejando azul la gran mayoría de mi cabello y las puntas de color negras; tengo una cutie mark de una gafas gruesas y tengo unos ojos azules claros, dejándome caer en cuenta que soy otro pony azul de la mayoría, que solo me identifica de los demás mi cutie mark y mi cabellera, sino fuera por esos dos aspectos, poca gente me reconocería entre una multitud de ponies azules.

Era 24 de Septiembre, estaba bebiendo una sidra de manzana en un pequeño bar cerca a mis aposentos, llámese también casa, aunque este bar tiene algo peculiar y este parecía a esos restaurantes móviles de comida rápida que viaja por todo Equestria en busca de clientes; pero no, solo es un simple bar que tiene pinta de restaurante de comida rápida, con unas mesas metalizadas con círculos reflectores, sillas de madera con cojines agarrados de lana gruesa color rojo pasión, espaldares de cuero con figuras parecidas a los tableros de ajedrez a blanco y negro junto con pisos del mismo sentido que los dichos espaldares y efectos macizos que les da textura vidriosa y reflectora a sus baldosas.

-Dame otra- Le digo al mesero.

-¡Claro!- Responde este, con su melena gris algo corta, con unas claras canas, es un pony terrestre, un bigote en punta bien cuidado y pelaje color amarillo; se llama Harold, y me conoce bien, empieza recogiendo un vaso de su montón llevándolo al dispensador que era un barril lleno de Sidra de Manzana lista para ser bebida, claro sin olvidarnos que son traídos de la misma granja de donde vive la portadora de la Honestidad, Applejack; con esos argumentos ¿Quién no va a querer tomar más de un vaso? -. Aquí tienes.

Bebo todo el envase. No creo que tres vasos hagan daño...

-Aquí tienes.- Dice Harold pasándome otra Sidra.

... No creo que esté mal. Cuatro no hacen daño.

-Aquí tienes.

M~me parece que cinco no es nada.

-Aquí tienes.

Sss...Seis porque está deliciosa.

-Aquí tienes.

Ssssssss...Siete enanos que sssse ocultan...

-Aquí tienes.

Ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce. Madre mía no tomaba tanta sidra desde que estaba en la universidad, _uff._

-... ¿Gabo?- Pregunta Harold -¿Estás bien?

No, no estoy bien, estoy ebrio, mareado ¿Acaso no me ves?

-¡Ssssi!- Respondo -Estoyyy _mejorl_ que NUNCA- Cada vez que recobro el conocimiento, recuerdo bien lo que dije cuando estaba ebrio y varias veces me arrepiento, porque gracias a eso he perdido algunas relaciones y siempre que puedo me disculpo, la cosa es que si ellos me disculpan a mí.

-Gabo, has estado bebiendo el límite que podemos darte de Sidra, me temo que debes pagar e ir~.

-¡No!- Le interrumpo -E~Estoy bien... Perfectamente _*hip*_

Obviamente estoy mintiendo, es que aún no quiero irme, estoy algo en despecho, no hay razón alguna para que esté así, simplemente me siento mal, extraño, como si me fuera a pasar algo, pero lo ignoro, solo quería beber Sidra pero creo que es suficiente. Sigo conversando con Harold, él me insiste que no puedo beber más, ya llegué al límite de lo legal en Equestria, pero mi embriaguez me decía otra cosa en aquel momento, hasta que él por fin me convence.

-Sssss~sss...- Hago una pausa, suspiro brevemente -. Está bien Harold _*hip*_ V~voy a detenerme...

-Eso está bien Gabo, si quieres le digo a Julian que te lleve- Julian es el guardaespaldas del bar, es un Pegaso de melena completamente negra y un pelaje color azul muy oscuro, más oscuro que el color azul de mi melena, gracias a que soy amigo de Harold, cuando me pongo ebrio, solo o con amigos que llevo al bar, al vivir cerca, Harold le pide a Julian que me acompañe hasta mi casa y luego se regresa, he entablado a veces conversaciones con él aunque esté ebrio todo el tiempo y me he enterado que le gusta en parte su trabajo de guardaespaldas del bar pero en parte no porque, como en todo bar, a veces se forman riñas dentro de él y tiene que intervenir, entonces cuando uno de los participantes del acto, le manda un puño a Julian y le alcanza a pegar, siempre se pone furioso y termina noqueando a todos los de la riña en cuestión de segundos, luego retira las personas inconscientes al patio trasero para que en la noche o en la mañana se retiren a sus respectivas casas o establecimientos de residencia de cada uno cuando despiertan -, pues si quieres no?

-N~no gracias Harold _*hip* _Y~y~yo solo quiero...- Cruzo mis patas delanteras y las pongo sobre la mesa donde estoy sentado y recuesto mi cabeza sobre ellas -Solo quiero dormir aquí un rato _*hip* _S~si me permites...

-Claro Gabo, sin remordimientos, pero si despiertas y necesitas algo o que te lleven, avísame y lo haré con mucho gusto.

Sin responder, me quedo dormido, pasando a mi fase _mor_ del sueño en poco tiempo, eran las 9:30 p.m. cuando me acosté, estaba tranquilo, sin pensamiento, perdido en recuerdos o en imaginación que solo yo mismo entendía, libre, se me desvanecía la embriaguez lentamente. De pronto, algo me despierta, algo me puso alerta, de nuevo en el mundo real, pero solo estaba Harold y Julian guardando los vasos y acomodando los trastos que faltaban, al parecer ya cerraron y yo me quedé dormido, pero lo que me despertó no fue eso, sino una figura, un pony unicornio de melena color café rojizo y pelaje color amarillo claro, tenía la cabeza agachada, mirando al suelo, inerte, tal perece que entró golpeando la puerta y se quedó quieto en ella, lo cual se me hacía extraño.

-Oye amigo- Dice Julian al extraño -, lo siento pero está cerrado.

Observo el reloj y son las 4:45 a.m. del 25 de Septiembre ¿Qué hace un tipo con esa pinta a estas horas en un bar? Estoy seguro que no querrá una sidra, este tipo tiene otros planes ¿Y si es un ladrón? ¿Y si es un asesino o un violador? ¿O si es un violador ladrón? O peor ¿Si es un ladrón asesino violador?... Creo que estoy exagerando, pero esto tiene mala pinta por lógica propia. Hago una cara de duda y lo empiezo a examinar desde lejos, por suerte estaba en una mesa en el lado opuesto a la entrada al bar, por lo que podía ver lo que estaba pasando aunque estuviera un poco lejos; y cerca mío, estaba el mostrador, en el que en el otro lado estaba Harold limpiándolo, donde se detuvo también al ver al extraño tipo que irrumpe a estas horas y que Julian estaba intentando retirar.

-Oye amigo...- Julian se acerca a él, soltando los objetos que estaba recogiendo de una de las mesas y con una cabalgada un poco furiosa se acerca a él para empujarlo -Te dije que está cerra~- Cuando lo empuja le levanta el rostro donde nos damos cuenta que a este pony, tiene medio rostro ensangrentado, un ojo totalmente blanco, como ciego, el otro ojo ni lo tiene, su cara le falta una mitad, se le alcanza a ver el cráneo, los dientes que se le ven a causa de no tener piel, tienen como pedazos de carne entre ellas; quedamos paralizados, yo apenas si me he recuperado de una parte de mi embriaguez, ya estoy razonando, pero sigo mareado, Harold lo único que puede hacer es impresionarse igual que yo, pero Julian, pobre Julian, hubiera hecho algo por él en aquel momento.

-Que mier~- El tipo hace un movimiento brusco y en ese momento no supe el porqué, pero le muerde la pata izquierda delantera con la que estaba empujándolo, lo desgarra sin piedad atravesándole la carne de Julian como si fuera un chicle común y corriente; Julian grita, Harold reacciona y salta la mesa del bar dejando el trapo que tenía, tirado sobre el mostrador y yo apenas si me trato de levantar de la mesa pero mi dolor de cabeza, a causa de los efectos de la embriaguez que tenía anteriormente, no me permitía levantarme tan rápido.

Observo a Julian que en ese momento, con su otra pata sana, golpea al tipo con fuerza para noquearlo, este cae al suelo y tal parece que lo deja inconsciente, pero Julian se recuesta casi inmediato contra la pared para delirar la herida que le había hecho; Harold muy preocupado, coge su kit de primeros auxilios que estaba al otro lado del mostrador y empieza a vendarle la herida que aún sigue sangrando. Me pongo de pie y tambaleando un poco pero ya razonando, me acerco a donde estaban ellos dos.

-_Aaaaggg_, duele d~demasiado- delira Julian.

-No pasa nada- le comenta Harold intentando animarlo -, no te dejaremos solo.

-Eso lo sé- se queja -, el problema es si yo a ustedes los dejo.

-Juli, no exageres- le digo yo -, no es más que una mordida de alguien que está loco.

-Sí, lo sé, es solo que~

-¿Qué?- Duda Harold -¿Qué pasa?

Julian se queda en silencio mirando atrás de nosotros fijamente, sin mirar nada más, Harold es primero en voltearse y ahora los dos miran detrás mío, con la misma cara de impresionados; me puse nervioso, me volteo también, y estaba ahí, cara a cara con ese tipo, veo más los detalles de su cara que como los veía de lejos, su ojo izquierdo en realidad si tenía pupila pero en una mirada perdida mirando hacia el techo y con catarata, como cuando estás muerto, ciego, sus dientes tenían más trocitos de carnes de lo que pensé, de diferentes colores, desde el rojo, pasando por el morado, el verde, color piel y luego café; obviamente su aliento era horrible, éste respiraba agitadamente, como ronco combinado con flemas y hambre; el tipo luego de 2 segundos no más de apreciarlo, se lanza sobre mí haciendo un sonido de exhalación con esas flemas que tenía, abriendo su boca como queriendo morderme, sin pensarlo, paso mis patas delanteras frente a mí y lo intento alejar tirado en el suelo, junto con el tipo encima mío Intentándome al parecer, morderme; su aliento huele a demonios, aún con su único ojo que tiene mirando a ninguna parte, sin saberlo, sabe dónde estoy y quiere comerme vivo sin razón aparente, mueve su quijada varias veces para intentar atraparme, me cae sangre sobre mi cara que proviene de su boca y de su herida; asustado, resisto, pero no aguantaré mucho, pronto, por lo que estoy mareado, se me caerá la fuerza y el tipo me morderá y probablemente muera; no quiero eso, no quiero morir, no de una forma tan estúpida como una mordida. De pronto, a punto de rendirme y dejarlo caer sobre mí, toda la cabeza del tipo vuela en mil pedazos, desaparece prácticamente, partes de su cerebro y bastante sangre se dispara a mi cara y a mis alrededores, al parecer Harold cogió una escopeta que tenía guardada en el mostrador, que anteriormente lo usaba para ahuyentar a los ladrones, y a quema ropa le disparó a la cabeza al tipo sin pensarlo dos veces; los tres nos quedamos perplejos, suspirábamos agitadamente, intentando recuperar el aliento, el cuerpo del tipo se resbala en mi pecho a causa del montón de sangre que expulsó y que sigue expulsando, dejándome todo mi pecho lleno de sangre y a él en el suelo. Mientras seguíamos recuperando el aliento, a los pocos segundos, Julian empezó a quejarse, agarrándose más fuerte la herida, Harold suelta la escopeta al suelo y se agacha a su lado izquierdo para poder ayudarlo, yo me levanto rápidamente y me acerco al lado contrario ayudando a Julian para consolarlos a los dos de la terrible escena que se estaba sufriendo allí.

-Julian- Dice Harold con un tono alarmante -, Julian por favor, mírame- Le coge el hocico, haciéndolo dirigirle la mirada hacia él, éste se estaba poniendo pálido, ya en sus últimos minutos-, Julian, no te dejaré solo, cuando me has ayudado tanto en la vida, yo no te dejaré ír.

Julian abre un poco la boca, intentando decir algo, Harold se acerca a él y en un momento de silencio, susurra -G~gracias, por t~todo.

Harold se separa de Juli, lo observa y notamos lo peor.

-No- Dice Harold -. ¡NO!- Se tira al hombro del cuerpo de Julian, gritando su nombre, nombrando las cosas en la que ha ayudado a Harold en el bar y en la vida de él, en los buenos momentos que tenían, yo mientras lo escuchaba, lloraba, me ponía en la posición de Harold, me imaginaba en lo que hacía mientras contaba esas historias resumidas, sus lágrimas empapaban el hombro de Juli, yo miraba a otro lado, mordiéndome los labios, intentando soportar la tristeza. Harold se separa de Julian y lo observa -... ¡Tú no solo debes agradecerme, yo debo agradecértelo a ti, por darme esa compañía en el bar que quise, por darme esos consejos que me hicieron cambiar mi forma de atender, por entablarme las mejores conversaciones que ningún otro cliente me hubiera podido dar!- Auch... -¡Por eso y más es que quiero que regreses!

De repente, como si se hubieran escuchado las súplicas de Harold, Julian mueve su pata delantera un poco, Harold detiene su llanto y empieza a observar a Juli, que éste, poco a poco mueve sus patas, tanto delanteras como traseras, como si tuvieran un _tic_ cada una de ellas, pero se mueve, se detienen de hacer movimiento y mueve su cabeza para dejarla derecha y empieza a respirar. Harold se le van las lágrimas a una sonrisa, a mí también me pasa, pero luego, noto algo, algo que me perturba, algo que me hace quitar mi sonrisa de la cara, como yo estoy más cerca de su cara que Harold, que se alejó, pude alcanzar a escuchar su respiración, y me di cuenta que lo que me perturbo, era eso; porque era la misma respiración que tenía el tipo.

-¿Julian?- En un movimiento brusco voltea la cabeza hacia el lado de Harold y le muerde con fuerza su hombro izquierdo y yo me levanto rápidamente y me alejo un poco mientras que Harold gritaba de dolor.

-¡LA ESCOPETA- me grita Harold -GOLPEALO CON LA ESCOPETA, NO LE DISPARES!

Hago caso y me alejo más para recoger la escopeta y con la parte trasera de este, golpeo con fuerza la cabeza de Julian y logro retirar su mordida del hombro de Harold y le tuerce el cuello, pero no lo suficiente para matarlo, atraigo su atención y se levanta alejándose de Harold y ahora a mí me quiere, al parecer, morderme, yo me alejo más y más, dejo de usar mis patas traseras y empiezo a volar rápidamente de espaldas y me estrello contra la pared al final del bar, al parecer estas cosas no saben usar sus alas o su cuerno sino solo se arrastran, caminan, corren o trotan, pero los unicornios no usan su magia y los pegasos no vuelan porque de ser así, entonces el tipo de antes nos hubiera agarrado con su magia o nos hubiera hecho algo para acorralarnos y mordernos, y si los pegasos volaran, entonces Julian hubiera salido volando también para perseguirme cuando lo hice; entonces allí acorralado, Julian galopa hacia a mí a morderme y yo rápidamente cojo la escopeta, la volteo, y meto la boca de la escopeta contra la boca de él y de esa forma, con fuerza empiezo a arrastrarlo casi colgado a él contra la pared, cerca donde estaba Harold, Julian movía su patas delanteras intentando alcanzarme mientras mordía la escopeta con desespero, cuando lo tiro contra una mesa con una ventana detrás, medio cuerpo superior estaba en la mesa y la parte inferior las sostuve con mi pecho contra la mesa evitando así, que se escapara Julian entre la escopeta y yo, Harold se encontraba a nuestro lado y es ahí cuando grita:

-¡NO, NO LO HAGAS, NO LO MATES!

-¡HAROLD, ESTE TIPO SE NOTA QUE YA ESTÁ MUERTO!

-¡NO, ES MENTIRA, SI FUERA ASÍ NO ESTARÍA MOVIENDOSE!

-¡NO, JULIAN YA ESTA MUERTO, MÍRALO BIEN!- Harold mira hacia otro lado un poco conmovido -¡QUE LO MIRES JODER!

Harold voltea a ver como Julian forcejea mientras hace los mismos sonidos de respiración flemosos y roncos que hacía el tipo que lo mordió -¡¿A ESTO LE LLAMAS VIVO?! ¡TU MISMO PRECENSIASTE QUE QUIEREN COMERSE LA CARNE DE LOS PONIES PARA LUEGO CONVERTIRLOS EN QUE SABE QUE! ¡QUIEN SABE SI ESE TIPO ES EL ÚNICO ALLÁ AFUERA, TAL VEZ HALLA YA MILLONES Y NOSOTROS AQUÍ QUERIENDOLE SALVARLE LA VIDA QUE NO TIENE A UNO DE ELLOS!- Recargo la escopeta –Y es por esa razón...

-No...

-Que yo debo…- Bajo la escopeta abriéndole más la boca a Julian y que éste pierda fuerzas y suelto con la pata izquierda delantera la escopeta dejando solo a mi pata derecha sosteniéndola.

-¡No!

-Hacer esto- volteo mi cabeza al otro lado cerrando los ojos.

-¡NO GABO NO!

Aprieto el gatillo, volándole toda la mitad de la cabeza a Julian, escucho también el vidrio de la ventana reventarse a la vez que la sangre vuela por el lugar, manchando la escopeta, la mesa, mi brazo junto a mi hombro y las paredes, Harold empieza a llorar, maldiciéndome, gritándome monstruo, también ¿por qué lo hice?, no respondo, solo bajo la escopeta, y abro los ojos, volteo mi cabeza a ver el cuerpo, como pensaba, solo estaba la parte inferior de su cabeza, solo sus dientes inferiores y el resto de su cuerpo completamente inerte, y entonces, es cuando observo, la ventana como estaba rota, pude ver mejor lo que había afuera, observo y no me lo creo, toda la ciudad, en llamas, todo estaba en caos, hace unas horas todo estaba perfectamente ¿Cómo pasó esto? Veo más gente escapando de muchos de esas cosas, entre un callejón que alcanzo a ver, observo a una chica siendo devorada por tres de esas cosas mientras gritaba ayuda y su voz se le va desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que no se escuchaba nada y luego una de las casas, se detona por completo su segundo piso, la luz de las llamas y el viento de la explosión me tocan y Harold al ver el reflejo de la luz y al escuchar la explosión, termina de gritar y llorar para preguntarme:

-H~halla afuera está peor de lo que vimos aquí ¿cierto?

Asiento con la cabeza.

-Me lo imaginé- A los pocos segundos de haber dicho eso, Harold se empieza a tocar la herida y a quejarse, yo reacciono y me acerco a él, me agacho preocupado y me dice:

-Si es cierto, lo que dices, sobre cuando muerden te conviertes en uno de ellos, quiero pedirte un favor... Como última voluntad.

-¿Qué cosa?- Respondo.

Harold, con una de sus patas delanteras, toca la escopeta que tengo en mi casco y yo la alejo de él.

-Gabo- Dice -Por favor, te pido que~

-No, no te la pienso dar, no quiero que tú lo ha~

-¡Yo no quiero hacerlo!- Replica. Con su pata delantera, coge la escopeta, la levanta sin que yo la suelte, y la recarga -Quiero que lo hagas tú.

-H~Harold- Quedo perplejo ante esas palabras, una cosa es matar a alguien ya muerto a alguien que ya está a punto de morirse, no sé qué decir, escuchamos otra explosión y luego disparos, sean de donde sean, también gritos y luego estos se interrumpen, probablemente a causa de esos seres come carne.

-Gabo, por favor- Corre la escopeta que estaba aún en mis cascos y la posiciona bajo su cuello y empieza a respirar agitadamente pero calmado -, dispara rápido, y escapa de aquí.

No me concentro, me pongo dudoso, cojo la escopeta con los dos cascos y la sostengo contra su cuello, empiezo a dudar y a meterme ideas que sé que son mentiras ¿Y si hay suerte y Harold es especial y no se convierte en uno? ¿Y si alcanza a sobrevivir mientras se encuentra alguna cura? Sé que no pasará, pero me lo decía igualmente, y el tiempo pasaba, hasta que a Harold se le hacía extraño que pasara tanto tiempo.

Harold retira la escopeta un breve momento y dice: -Gabo, antes que nada, hay unas 20 balas de escopeta en la caja fuerte del mostrador, la clave es: 2-0-3. Coge lo que quieras, y escapa, escapa lejos y encuentra sobrevivientes- Si puedo, espero sobrevivir, encontrar a más gente, encontrar un lugar, ciudad o pueblo sin infección o algo parecido -. Y, ahora- Vuelve a poner la escopeta sobre su cuello -, dispara.

Me vuelvo a poner a dudar, soy idiota, estoy a punto de jalar el gatillo, pero vuelvo a hacerme las mismas preguntas estúpidas, y empieza a enojarse Harold -Vamos ¡Dispara!- Lo veo a los ojos, y empiezo a tener miedo -¡Venga, Dispara!- No puedo, algo me intimida, no sé qué hacer, estoy asustado -¡Dispara JODER!- mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda -¡DISPARAAA!

Cierro mis ojos y lo hago, la sangre vuelve a chipotear toda la pared que estaba detrás de él, mi cara y mi cuerpo, ya se dieron un baño de sangre de lo que he podido tener en toda mi vida, y puede haber más durante mi camino.

Me levanto, voy hacia el mostrador y encuentro la caja fuerte, y pongo la clave del candado que me dijo Harold, 2-0-3, la abro y encuentro en bolsas de plástico, cartuchos para escopeta, alcancé a contar las 20, luego, también había un revólver, y en una bolsa, al lado, también plástica, había solo 3 balas para aquél revolver, me toca usarlo, solo, y únicamente si es una emergencia o si me muerden y me quiera pegar un tiro en la cabeza para evitar infectarme; también había un cinturón para cargar estuches de balas y del revólver junto con una placa dorada en forma de estrella que decía "Sheriff", y ahí es donde me doy cuenta, Harold fue un oficial del desierto de Equestria, por lo que creo, por los alrededores de Applelooza, que, por alguna razón que nunca se ni supe cuales fueron, se trasladó a vender Sidra a borrachos como yo a la ciudad y se quedó aquí hasta que esta noche, murió. Ya no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por eso, es hora de irme.

Recojo todo, me ajusto el cinturón donde meto los cartuchos de escopeta y también meto el revólver y de una vez con las 3 balas dentro del tambor para no molestarme en disparar rápidamente y sin esfuerzo, la escopeta la recargo, me quedan 4 balas dentro, meto 3 de las 20 que recogí y ahora me queda de munición 17 balas de reserva y 7 balas dentro la escopeta, es hora de salir y enfrentar la realidad, a buscar sobrevivientes y algún lugar donde no hayan esas cosas, sea un pueblo, edificio o ciudad resguardada, incluso no me importaría si es un barco de carga o una isla en medio del océano.

Salgo del mostrador y me dirijo a la puerta, pasando por los cuerpos muertos de Julian, del tipo y el de Harold; abro la puerta, ya no hay nadie en el sitio, todos se escaparon, la calle solo hay sangre, marcas de explosiones y disparos, cuerpos que están con un hoyo en la cabeza o simplemente ni tienen cabeza, todos recostados hacia una misma dirección, me da la intuición inmediata, que los disparos que oí junto a Harold, eran de sobrevivientes o de la guardia real, no sé, pero tengo que buscarlos, me posiciono en mitad de la calle, me pongo alerta, levanto mis alas y con escopeta en mano, me preparo para lo que sea, empieza a amanecer, el cielo apenas si esta de un color azul, y es aquí, donde apenas empieza todo.

_Fin del primer capítulo._


End file.
